Raging Long Legs
Canon Fanon Raging Long Legs is a boss in Pikmin 2. It has a resemblance to the Beady Long Legs in overall body structure, but has bigger, hairier feet, a bigger body (to the point where any Pikmin can reach it), is glossy black with purple veins, and moves more slowly. If you deal enough damage to it though that it becomes agitated, it shakes your Pikmin off and starts stomping madly. This is dangerous since its feet are very large. Its body is so big, however, that any kind of Pikmin can be thrown without waiting, and dodging it should be a rather trivial thing, so it isn't hard as long as you call your Pikmin back before it rages. It dies in the same manner as the Beady Long Legs; ejects its possessions from its body and its composure crumbles into dust. If this creature does not have any treasure to drop, it will instead drop 30 Mitites. This rare boss is only seen on the last sublevel(15) of the Hole of Heroes, the single sublevel of the Cavernous Abyss in Challenge Mode, and in the Angle Maze stage of 2-Player Mode. Notes Olimar's Notes Arachnorbs boast a wondrous biological composition, with a silicon-based exoskeleton and innards coated with malleable heavy metals. However, much about these creatures remains a mystery, as specimens regularly explode when they are dissected. These explosions produce scorching flames that completely melt all internal organs, leaving us with a disappointing lack of information on the inner working of this species. We must await the development of new dissection processes and more specialized research before we can better understand this enigmatic creature. However, the following observation notes have been recorded: appears to be leveling above ground for unknown purpose... Location of eyes and ears not readily apparent... Freezing a specimen may yield new research opportunities. Louie's Notes Neither boiling nor baking can diminish this creature's overpowering musky scent. Only suitable for serving to unpleasant in-laws. How To Kill Pikmin Despite wielding feet much larger than the Beady Long Legs, this does not make it too much more of a threat. The time it takes to move them takes much longer, and simply by observing the shadows this gargantuan creature casts it can be attacked even with leafed Purple Pikmin, as long as one stays underneath its huge abdomen, even when enraged. A great way to defeat this beast is to use only around 7-15 Pikmin. In Cavernous Abyss you won't have enough time to get any of the other treasures and you will have to use 10 Pikmin. If you try using less you will definitely run out of time. Make sure the Pikmin are supercharged with the Ultra-Spicy Spray. When it becomes enraged, what better hiding place for your Pikmin than on the Long Legs itself! Calling the Pikmin off is imperative for a no-death run as they will carelessly run at the beast to try to attack it and more than likely will be crushed. Captains Even when petrified this creature's weakpoint is too high to hit with a punch. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption In PR the only differences are that it can appear above ground and it can level some of the above ground and below terrain. It is the creature that changes the terrain the Clay Mound challenge mode level. Pikmin:The After Years Same as in Pikmin:Redemption. Arachnorbs Category:PAYBosses Category:PikSpore Category:Sandy abyss Category:Green garden Category:Eternal cavern Category:Pikspore2 Category:Bosses Category:R Category:A Category:G Category:I Category:N Category:L Category:O Category:E Category:S Category:Enemies